Acoustic wave-based biosensors can provide a useful platform having high sensitivity and specificity with minimal preparation of the test sample. In particular, acoustic waves can display high sensitivity to changes in mass or viscosity. Specificity can be imparted by surface attachment of a capture agent that specifically binds to the desired target, thereby increasing the mass in vicinity to the acoustic wave. In addition, such platforms can be minimized to allow for field deployable detection systems, as well as simplified for use by non-specialists. On-site detection of contagious or harmful pathogens, immunoassays, virus, bacteria, nucleic acids, DNA, RNA, proteins, or biomarkers would be useful for rapid screening in resource-limited conditions or diagnosing and monitoring of a broad range of targets in healthcare, veterinary, food, water, and environmental testing. There is a need for additional device architectures and platform systems with improved sensitivity, specificity, usability, and/or portability.